Zerg Minions
Important Units Prowler The Prowler has a high attack priority, meaning you must target a different enemy to stop auto-attacking it. When hit, the Prowler gains a stack of a buff, increasing ?, and becoming larger in size. To kill it, deal a high damage attack to it. Snipe and (Mind Shatter?) are examples. Auto-attacking it or using Psion's (Q, attack speed increase one) will heal the Prowler and give it buff stacks. The Prowler has a medium-small amount of health. Another way to kill the Prowler is by not attacking it. Its health will decrease and it will die. However, attacking it will revert the Prowler back to normal. To kill the Prowler by degeneration, lure it away from the combat zone by getting close to it and making it target and follow you. When it burrows, walk over its location and it will quickly unburrow and likely re-target you, enabling you to repeat the process. Choker The Choker will shoot projectiles from a range of 10. When a hero gets within a range of ?, the choker will chase the hero and a red circle with a radius of ? will appear around it. If a hero enters the red circle, the choker will disable their movement and bring them towards the choker while constantly dealing damage to them for ? seconds, amounting to a medium amount of damage. The Choker will use the red circle ability again after ? seconds if it had caught a target. The Choker has a medium amount of health, When attacked, the Choker will inch forward. Hunterling Hunterlings have a medium amount of health and deal small-medium damage. When a character is caught by a Hunterling, all of their movement skills are disabled. Hunterlings can jump cliffs. When the hero the Hunterling is attacking becomes incapacitated, the Hunterling will stay on them, and continue attacking them as soon as they are revived. (Regen Roach) The (Regen Roach) has a high amount of health and a large amount of health regeneration, and sometimes requires coordinated attacks from multiple heroes to whittle it down. The (Regen Roach) is a melee unit and will run away when low on health. Volatile Infested The Volatile Infested has a high-medium amount of health, and deals high damage instantly at melee range. The Volatile Infested has a very slow movement speed, and will sometimes move away when low on health. Using Dash across the Volatile Infested from one Volatile Infested body length away should be enough for the Volatile Infested to detonate while the hero is invulnerable due to Dash. This is not recommended if the Volatile Infested deals more damage than the hero's remaining health. If there are two Volatile Infested close to each other, do not dash, as you can dodge only one of the explosions. Baneling The Baneling has a small amount of health and deals a medium amount of damage instantly at melee range. Tunneling They often come in large groups. After going up to a target, the unburrow and after a short delay, explode at their target. If their target runs away, they will re-burrow and often instantly un-burrow at their target. (Blue Baneling) These Banelings are fast, and move by jumping when near their enemies, and can jump up and down cliffs. These also spawn from NT Overlords. Taking damage from a (Blue Baneling) adds a stack of Debilitate. (Green Baneling) These are the most common Baneling. They move at a medium-slow pace. (Big Green Baneling) These Banelings explode and spawn ? (Mini Baneling)s in their place. (Mini Baneling) These Banelings do not spawn naturally (?). They spawn from the Mindseer and from (Big Green Baneling)s. Despite their size, they deal the same damage. (Red Baneling) These Banelings have a medium-high movement speed, and move by rolling. Infestor Infestors can start off burrowed or unburrowed. Unburrowed Infestors will burrow after taking some damage. Infestors can move, spawn Infested Terran, and use Fungal Growth while burrowed and unburrowed. Brood Queen (brown version) Brood Queens are flying units and often come at a different angle from the ground units. The first red circle from a Brood Queen is for its Ensnare ability, and the second is for its (Fireball) ability. Brood Queens have medium health and deal medium damage. Ravager Ravagers have high health and deal high-medium damage. The Ravager's (Bile shot?) is relatively dangerous, and has a different looking "red circle". Its auto-attack is fast, but can be dodged. (Fast Hydralisk) (Fast Hydralisk) have medium-small health, and deal medium-high damage quickly. Their perk is their high range and thus their capability to lay siege. Their attacks can be easily dodged. NT Units NT Units are extra dangerous enemies with unique skills. All NTs (except maybe NT: Infestor) gain time scale when under 50% health, i.e. they do everything faster, cooldowns are reduced, and debuffs last a shorter duration. NT: Aberration Has two skills to spawn Volatile Infested. Volatile Infested spawned from NT: Aberration have timed life, about 30 seconds. * Reach into the ground, and raise ~5 Volatile Infested in a line in front of the NT: Aberration * Burrow, and after a short delay, unburrow and spawn ~6 Volatile Infested in a circle around the NT: Aberration. NT: Aberration commonly ends games. NT: Baneling Jumps to target. Spawns small Banelings that crawl away from the NT: Baneling. Has a melee attack that deals high damage. The attack animation is short. NT: Drone When under 50% HP, gains ability to dash to a target and (cripple), decreasing movement speed by 50%(?). When NT: Drone dies, it spawns two small NT: Drones that deal the same damage and gain Enrage when under 50% health, but do not have the (cripple) ability. NT: Hydralisk Has ability to fire projectiles in quick succession in a cone with angle ~60° in front of the NT: Hydralisk. NT: Infestor Always burrowed; requires detector to kill. Can cast Fungal Growth and Neural Parasite. Neural Parasite takes control of a player's unit for ~10 seconds, increasing damage, attack speed, and movement speed. The controlled unit will attack other players. Controlled units do not use abilities. Neural Parasite cannot target structures (SCV's turrets, HERC's minerals, Supply Depots, etc.). While channeling Neural Parasite, the NT: Infestor cannot move. If the controlled unit attempts to move outside (?) radius from the NT: Infestor, Neural Parasite will be interrupted. When a unit is controlled, players lose vision of the unit. Players can attack the controlled unit. The effect NT: Infestor has on the game is determined by which units it controls. Controlling a pure tank will not have a noticeable effect, whereas controlling a DPS class may end the game. NT: Queen Has ability to infect players. Infection begins when a unit is caught inside the NT: Queen's initial cast, radius of ~5. After a unit has been infected, it will be periodically stunned. After 10 seconds, infection will be removed, cause a small amount of damage, larvae will spawn from the infected unit, and a red circle of radius ~6 will infect any unit inside its radius (including the initial unit if it does not Dash out). Infection cannot affect dead units, but if a unit dies with infection, infection will still complete after 10 seconds and can still infect nearby units. Infection does not affect Mechanic's Fighters. Bunker does not protect units under the bunker from infection. Infection is an ability that can end an otherwise good game. NT: Overlord Occasionally drops Blue Banelings in groups of 4. Has ability to make Blue Banelings rain in a large radius around itself. Blue Banelings explode on impact with the ground. NT: Roach Attacks similar to Virophage, has attack range of ~4. Has ability to stun players in a radius of ~3 for ~5 seconds. Cast time is very short. In general, being stunned by NT: Roach is almost always guaranteed death. NT: Ultralisk Has ability to stun in a line in front of the NT: Ultralisk. Cast time is ~3 seconds, and stun lasts ~5 seconds. Has range of ~10. NT: Zergling Can jump to a player and stun on impact for ~10 seconds. Moves quickly, high damage, high attack speed. Category:Game Systems Category:Units